El Hechizo
by 39medalla
Summary: Bueno esta es la tercera vez que subo esta historia, ya todos saben que es "LMS" espero que vuelcan a comentar


_**La Magia del Sexo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y serie de My Little pony no es mio, es de Lauren Faust.**_

**Hola a todos, les traigo el primer capítulo de este experimento, emparejando a Twilight con cada una de las 5 protagonistas.**

**Quiero recalcar que cada capítulo será una historia de amor, sexo y atrevimiento independiente a la anterior, quiero recalcar que habrá FUTANARI o HERMAFRODISMO primero un fic de Twilight x Fluttershy, luego subiré uno de Twilight x Pinkie, luego con Rainbow Dash, con Rarity y al final con Applejack, y para terminar un fanfic de las 6 amigas juntas bueno, sin más que agregar, aquí comienzan las historias.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 1: El Hechizo.**_

Todo fue un accidente, un hechizo que parecía simple, pero resulto ser muy difícil y peligroso, daño su cuerpo de una forma única... y especial, la explosión de magia se oyó a kilómetros y cuando sus cinco amigas llegaron la encontraron tirada en el suelo de la biblioteca, y bueno vieron algo más...

Cuando Twilight se despertó en el hospital, tenía una venda en la cabeza, y se sentía mareada, intento pararse pero una enfermera se lo impidió... varios días después, Twilight salió del hospital en compañía de sus amigas y su asistente Spike, quien no paro de llorar porque creyó que ella no despertaría.

Sus problemas empezaron, una semana después de volver, sea lo que sea que ese hechizo hiciera, avía hecho algo extraño en su mente, ella comenzó a ver a sus amigas de otro forma... de otra manera... ellas eran más hermosas, más bellas... mas sexis.

Y eso le daba miedo, en que se estaba convirtiendo, que era aquel hechizo, que le hizo.

Decidió revisar aquel libro, que avía encontrado en el antiguo castilla de Celestia y Luna, en vez de intentar hacer el hechizo lo tradujo para saber qué era lo que decía:

_"__Al día siguiente, con el nacimiento de la mañana, desaparecerá la cordura sin apenas dejar rastro de su existencia. Una copa de plata será hallada en su lugar junto a una pluma roja y un trozo de espejo. Cuando den las doce una presencia invadirá el lugar inundándolo de una seducción que no es de este lado del mundo, de sonidos que despertaran a la bestia que todos llevamos latiendo dentro y que siempre ansiara salir... Ahora, cuando den las doce, el ritual de una cita clandestina acechara detrás de cada viejo sonido.__"_

-Bueno, _"Al día siguiente, con el nacimiento de la mañana" _se refiere a que en un lapso de un día parte o toda mi cordura desaparecerá... pero el resto que significara, que significa la copa de plata y la pluma roja...- pensó Twilight mientras el pánico comenzó a invadirla. -La bestia debe significar alguna especie de transformación, así que me convertiré en una bestia!.-

Y presa del pánico Twilight decido atrincherarse en el castillo hasta encontrar una cura... pero otro cambio repentino la afecto esa misma noche.

Un calor lleno el ambiente, y los sonidos más suaves despertaron los instintos más bajos dentro de ella, comenzaban a despertar, se avía preocupado tanto por la primera parte que no analizo el resto, y ahora sentía como algo muy dentro de ella quemaba y comenzaba a salir por su cintura... y todo se volvió negro.

**Varios días después****.**

Fluttershy avía seguido a sus amigos del bosque hasta el antiguo y olvidado castillo de Luna y Celestia, avían pasado un par de días y Twilight avía desaparecido todos sus amigas y amigos se avían preocupada creyendo que intento hacer otro hechizo, y algo malo le había pasado.

Sintió un gran temor al entrar de nuevo al decadente castillo, aunque ya hubiera estado ahí varias veces, camino lentamente entre pasillos y recamaras hasta llegar a su destino...

-Twilight estas bien!- grito Fluttershy al ver a Twilight tirada en el suelo, se acercó y la tomo entre su brazos esperando a que estuviera bien, -Twilight por favor despierta- dijo Fluttershy suavemente acunándola entre sus brazos creyendo que avía muerto.

-Flu... ttershy- dijo Twilight débilmente, a lo cual Fluttershy la abrazo con fuerza, -Twilight pensé que...- pero su voz fue cortada debido a un beso inesperado de Twilight...

Que beso más tierno y dulce, pensó Twilight, y Fluttershy no se oponía ni resistía, solo se quedó quieta en su lugar. El beso duro alrededor de 7 minutos, y al separarse solo se miraron con la respiración entre cortada y sonrojada. Lentamente caminaron hasta una mueble, en donde Twilight recostó gentilmente a Fluttershy, para poder besarla otra vez, y otra vez, y otra.

Avía sido como 40 minutos de estar besándose, y nada más, solo besarse. Hasta que Twilight se detuvo:

-Fluttershy- dijo suavemente, -Si, Twilight- pregunto Fluttershy con un cierto tono de alegría, -Puedo hacerte el amor- Fue hasta en ese momento que Fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo, ella tenía un _"pene", _decir que Fluttershy se asustó, fue una mentira.

-!Twi... Twilight eso es...!- dijo aterrada Fluttershy viendo aquel miembro, que se endurecía ante su presencia, -Si Fluttershy es un pene, el hechizo que hice y según yo salió mal, resulto ser que en verdad funciono, cambio mi cuerpo y me mente en varias formas, por eso me encerré en este castillo, tenía miedo de hacer algo...-, pero Twilight fue interrumpida, por los brazos de Fluttershy alrededor de su cuello, Fluttershy oyó pena y vergüenza, en su voz.

Las dos se recostaron sin decir nada, solo viéndose a los ojos, si Twilight se sentía un monstruo por tener eso, Fluttershy le enseñaría que para ella no lo era.

Le dio un suave beso, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello, su pecho, su obligo antes de llegar a esa _"cosa" _-Twilight puedo?-, pregunto con visible vergüenza en su rostro, -Si... quieres hacerlo... puedes-, respondió Twilight sonrojándose.

Poco a poco, abrió la boca introduciéndose la longitud de Twilight, el sabor salado sorprendió un poco a Fluttershy, y Twilight se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía, tan hermosa... tan inocente... tan... Fluttershy...

Twilight se desesperó, no podía soportar más de esto, así que empujo a Fluttershy así el sofá y se colocó entre sus piernas, acomodo la cabeza de su _"cosa"_, en su sagrada entrada. -Puedo hacerlo?-, pregunto Twilight, y en respuesta Fluttershy solamente asintió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Twilight se introdujo en ella.

El grito de dolor de Fluttershy asusto mucho a Twilight, y al ver la sangre se espantó, para luego recordar que era algo normal, algo que debía pasar, pero que no le gustaba -Lo... lo siento... Fluttershy tal vez-, -No!- Twilight hubiera continuado si Fluttershy no la hubiese interrumpido.

Poco a poco Fluttershy se incorporó, sin separase de Twilight para después recostarla y quedar ella encima, -Solo... déjame seguir a mi ritmo- le dijo la peli rosa, a lo que Twilight respondió con un abrazo.

Al comienzo fue lento, sin que Twilight hiciese ningún movimiento, por miedo a lastimarla, pero como pasaba el tiempo el descanso entre cada movimiento se hacía menor. Hasta llegar al punto de ser desenfrenado, las caderas de ambas se movían sin ningún control, jadeos y gritos se oían en la habitación, mezclándose con el olor de sudor y sexo.

-Twilight me vengo!-, grito Fluttershy, -Yo también, lo siento Fluttershy!-, grito Twilight.

Mientras que Twilight esparcía su semilla dentro de ella...

Twilight se sentía tan cansada, Fluttershy se quedó dormida sobre ella y no quería moverse para no despertarla, vio una manta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y con su magia intento hacerla levitar, pero no pudo, estaba muy cansada y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando.

_**...**_

Spike tomo la sabana que estaba en el suelo y cubrió a amabas con ella, Ángel lo había guiado hasta aquí y no hubo necesidad de que le dijeran algo para saber lo que había sucedido aquí.

Se fue en silencio, y en la entrada miro a Owlowiscious y Ángel juntos, -Bueno chicos lo que vimos aquí se queda entre nosotros, de acuerdo- los dos animales asintieron mientras dejaban el castillo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo y pronto empezare con el segundo gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer y Comentar (eso ayuda mucho).**_


End file.
